Ashlynn Ella/rajzfilm
Ashlynn Ella az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja az 1-2. fejezetben Laura Bailey, a 3. fejezet óta Karen Strassman. A magyar hangja Vágó Bernadett. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxEgy meghatározatlan időszakban látható, hogy Ashlynn megőrül a cipőkért és üzenetet ír Hunter-nek. Az Ever After High világa Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Az Üvegcipellőben dolgozik, amikor Apple és Briar odamennek hozzá. Azt javasolja, hogy később menjenek mind a hárman egy természettúrára, de ez a terv félbeszakad, amikor egy új szállítmány cipő érkezik a boltba, és ez eltereli Ashlynn figyelmét. Apple meséje Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Raven meséje A lány Apple White-ot támogatja a diákelnökválasztás során. A bolond diákelnök Egy rossz jegy elkerülése érdekében, Ashlynn részt vesz Briar tanulóbuliján. Briar tanulóbulija Amikor Hunter a videojátékkal van elfoglalva, Ashlynn próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmét, ebben C.A. Cupid segít neki. Íme Cupid! thumb|250pxAshlynn segítséget kér, mert megkapta az új cipő szállítmány és a helyére kell tennie a cipőket mielőtt kinyit a bolt, de Briar és Blondie csak kevés segítséget nyújt. Váratlanul, de szerencsére Hunter belép a boltba, és amikor Pesky-t kergeti, minden cipő a helyére kerül. Üvegcipellő helyett Ashlynn részt vesz a grimmnasztika órán. Kilóg a farkasláb Az Elvarázsolt erdőben tartott piknik során, Ashlynn és Hunter kapcsolatáról tudomást szerez Cedar. Cedar kitalálja a módját, hogy hogyan tartsa ezt titokban, amelynek Ashlynn és Hunter nagyon örülnek. Pinokkió lánya hazudna Tudomány és varázslat órára megy. Dexter szerelmes Az Örökség Napján, Ashlynn készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Ashlynn a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. Az Örökség Napja TV-s filmek Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Az Üvegcipellőben dolgozik, amikor Apple és Briar odamennek hozzá. Azt javasolja, hogy később menjenek mind a hárman egy természettúrára, de ez a terv félbeszakad, amikor egy új szállítmány cipő érkezik a boltba, és ez eltereli Ashlynn figyelmét. Az Örökség Napján, Ashlynn készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Ashlynn a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxAshlynn Blondie műsorát nézi. Blondie-nak igaza van! Ashlynn és Hunter egy titkos pikniket tartanak a kedvenc helyükön. Duchess Swan és Sparrow Hood rajtakapják őket a randi közepén. Könyörög Duchess-nek, hogy nem mondja el senkinek, de Duchess azt tervezi, hogy felfedi őket. Ashlynn és Apple lógni az Üvegcipellőben lógnak, de Ashlynn nagyon zaklatott. Amikor Apple megkérdezi, hogy mi bántja őt, Ashlynn elkerüli a beszélgetést, és inkább iszik egy kávét. True Hearts Day Part 1 Ashlynn és Hunter Cedar Wood tanácsát kérik. Egy kis bátorítással, feltárják a kapcsolatukat az egész iskola előtt, de ezt nem mindenki helyesli. Apple-lel beszél arról, hogy miért annyira ideges. Duchess megközelíti a faluban. Szakít Hunter-rel, hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy semmi rossz nem történik a saját történeteikben. True Hearts Day Part 2 thumb|250pxAshlynn részt vesz a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. A Tiszta Szívek Napjának története megihleti, és újra összejön Hunter-rel. Amikor Blondie megkérdezi, hogyan tud randizni vele egy előkelő, Ashlynn zendülőnek jelenti ki magát és Hunter ad neki egy Szív fa virágot. Apple bocsánatot kér és ad neki egy Szív fa virágot, megerősítve a barátságukat. True Hearts Day Part 3 Ő és Hunter az osztály menetrendről beszélgetnek. Tantárgyak Ashlynn interjút ad Blondie-nak. Megpróbálja lebeszélni Briar-t arról az ötletéről, hogy megmérgezze Raven tortáját Apple kedvéért. Apple születésnapja Ashlynn ebédidőben a zendülőkhöz ül a mesebédlőben. Aztán eszébe jut, hogy akció van az Üvegcipellőben, és arra kéri a barátait, hogy menjenek vásárolni iskola után. Később könyvet olvas a diáktársalgóban. A valódi szépség Ashlynn a tömegből nézi a tehetségkutatót. A gonosz-faktor Ashlynn és Briar Daring-en nevetnek. Lizzie mesés randija Ashlynn Hunter kedvencét hozza a piknikre. Lizzie az ász! Ashlynn, Hunter és Duchess megmentik az Elvarázsolt tót. Hattyú tava Megmutatja, hogy kell járnia egy előkelőnek. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Hunter virágot ad Ashlynn-nek. És a bálkirálynő nem más, mint... TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxAshlynn és Hunter egy titkos pikniket tartanak a kedvenc helyükön. Duchess Swan és Sparrow Hood rajtakapják őket a randi közepén. Könyörög Duchess-nek, hogy nem mondja el senkinek, de Duchess azt tervezi, hogy felfedi őket. Ashlynn és Apple lógni az Üvegcipellőben lógnak, de Ashlynn nagyon zaklatott. Amikor Apple megkérdezi, hogy mi bántja őt, Ashlynn elkerüli a beszélgetést, és inkább iszik egy kávét. Ashlynn és Hunter Cedar Wood tanácsát kérik. Egy kis bátorítással, feltárják a kapcsolatukat az egész iskola előtt, de ezt nem mindenki helyesli. Apple-lel beszél arról, hogy miért annyira ideges. Duchess megközelíti a faluban. Szakít Hunter-rel, hogy meggyőződjön arról, hogy semmi rossz nem történik a saját történeteikben. Ashlynn részt vesz a Tiszta Szívek Napi táncon. A Tiszta Szívek Napjának története megihleti, és újra összejön Hunter-rel. Amikor Blondie megkérdezi, hogyan tud randizni vele egy előkelő, Ashlynn zendülőnek jelenti ki magát és Hunter ad neki egy Szív fa virágot. Apple bocsánatot kér és ad neki egy Szív fa virágot, megerősítve a barátságukat. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxAshlynn megkéri Briar-t, hogy menjen vele megtervezni a hintót. Felébreszti Briar a szinte egész napos alvásból. Ashlynn bevallja, hogy fél elvállalni a történetét, de Briar megnyugtatja azzal, hogy neki is ilyen döntést kell meghoznia. Meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát. Amikor interjút ad Blondie-nak, Ashlynn azt állítja, hogy nagyon bizonytalan, hogy mi vár rá, és Hunter-re most, hogy Raven aláírja a könyvet. Ashlynn a tömegben figyel, amikor felfedezik, hogy a Végzetkönyv hamis. Aznap este Ashlynn van feltételezi, hogy Raven megkeresni a Végzetkönyvet. A könyvlabda bajnokságon, ő és Briar követik Raven-t, Apple-t, Madeline-t és Cedar-t. Ashlynn reméli, hogy van egy másik megoldás, de félúton már megállt a mondat. Ashlynn és Briar együtt ugranak bele a könyvbe. Ashlynn Cedar történetébe kerül, és visszamegy az Elveszett mesék tárába. Amikor felkészül a Koron-avatóra, megkéri Briar-t, hogy segítsen megcsinálni a haját. Elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Ashlynn is kap Ginger süteményéből és Helga és Gus állításai miatt, nem szívesen kóstolja meg őket. Ashlynn kiabálva elrohan és aggodalommal tölti el, amikor meglátja Ginger-t. A mézeskalácsház lánya Ashlynn megtervezi a divatbemutatót, de a két mostohanővére megpróbálja ellopni a reflektorfényt, ezért megvárja a 12 órát, amikor a szép ruhák rongyokká változnak. Ashlynn divatbakija Ashlynn egy csésze kávét iszik Apple-lel. Meghívót kap a Kék Hold erdei ünnepségre, amely mindent felpezsdít, mert Ashlynn meghívhat egy másik személyt is. Varázslatos meghívó Ashlynn a megfelelő cipőt keresi az ünnepségre. Aztán talál egy üvegcsizmát, ami tökéletes erre az alkalomra, ami megoldja a lány egyik problémáját. Hunter megnyugtató szavakat neki, mielőtt távozik, mivel megnéz egy ijesztő filmet a barátaival, és nem tudja elkísérje Ashlynn-t a mulatságra. Dexter besétál a boltba, és megkérdezi tőle, hogy hol lehet Cupid, Ashlynn azt tanácsolja, hogy nézze meg a Hocus Latte-ban. Ashlynn besétál a kávézóba, és megtalálja a kissé ideges Cupid-ot. Annak érdekében, hogy Cupid jobban érezze magát, Ashlynn meghívja az erdei ünnepségre, meggyőződve arról, hogy megtalálta a tökéletes embert. Gondos kiválasztás Ashlynn és Cupid felkészülnek az erdei ünnepségre. Találkoznak Poppy-val és Blondie-val, és mind a négyen együtt indulnak el. Nem tudják, hogy a Sötét erdei útra léptek, ahogy azt sem, hogy Faybelle áll a dolog mögött. Az Elvarázsolt Kerek Erdő Ashlynn és a többiek még mindig a Sötét erdőben vannak, és sok furcsasággal találkoznak. Gus és Helga Crumb elkergetik őket a mézeskalácsházból, egy óriás pók, aki nem akar mást, csak tájékoztatni őket az internet hozzáférésről, és a három medve, akik szerint a behatolás egyszerűen illetlen. Mézeskalács és zabkása Ashlynn igyekszik pozitív maradni a szorult helyzetben és Cupid miatt reméli, hogy Raven és Dexter randija aznap este nem fog jól alakulni. A randevú Ashlynn és a többiek követik a farönköt, aki elviszi őket a már említett "titkos mulatságra". Egy mocsárba viszi őket, ahol találkoznak a troll királlyal, aki irigy, mert soha nem hívták meg bulikra, és csapdába ejti a lányokat egy száz évig tartó buliban. Hála Poppy átalakításának, meggyőzi a trollt, hogy engedje szabadon őket. A négy lány a trollal együtt kimennek a mocsárból. Buli a lápon Ashlynn és a többi lány az erdei ünnepséghez vezeti Biggle Waggle-t, de kattogó zajt hallanak, amelytől mind elmenekülnek. Faybelle megvédi őket a mágiájával, de még nem tudják, hogy az Baba Yaga és a diákok. Faybelle bocsánatot kér, és kiderül, hogy ő volt az, aki a Sötét erdőbe vezette a lányokat. A Tündér Királynő megjelenik, és mindenkit meghív a mulatságra, mint az ő különleges vendégei. Ashlynn megbocsát Faybelle-nek és meghívja táncolni. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxAshlynn részt vesz a tavaszi ünnepségen. Ashlynn-t sokkolja a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvének visszatérése. Sok sikert kíván Apple-nek a főzőversenyen, de Apple szerint ez felesleges és a kezébe adja a rejtélyes könyvet. Ashlynn és Hunter együtt elolvasnak egy verset, és mind kifordulnak önmagukból. Átadja a könyvet Daring-nek. Raven és Holly megtalálják mocskos Ashlynn-t, ahogy ül egy padon és eszik. Apple felszólítja őt és Hunter-t, hogy segítsenek neki eldugítani a kútat. Ő és a többiek az akció után elmenekülnek. A végén, Ashlynn és a többiek átka véget ér. Miután minden visszaváltozik, Ashlynn és barátai tovább folytatják a tavaszi ünnepséget. Zűrös tavasz Galéria Webizód galéria Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie stops Ashlynn.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie's always right.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Ashlynn is worried-1-.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Ashlynn can count on Hunter.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - don't play dumb.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Ashlynn is touched.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Ashlynn winks.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg TükörNet szüNet.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - a successful diversion.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - recording.jpg Hattyú tava.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Ashlynn choosing shoes.jpg TV-s film galéria Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Ashlynn title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - stop that.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Ashlynn consults Cedar.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Huntlynn back together.jpg Thronecoming - getting ready for float building.jpg Thronecoming - missing out on float building.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Ashlynn and Maddie in Raven's vision.jpg Thronecoming - Huntlynn gets interviewed.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Spring Unsprung - a messy couple.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek